


Love is worth it

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pancakes, Polyamorous Marriage, Prostate Exams, moustaches, movember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic in honour of the great Alan Rickman. R.I.P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 45  
> Derek is 37  
> Stiles is 29  
> Triplets 8  
> James 3  
> Twins 1

"I know its for a good cause but you just had to go for universal villian didn't you ?"

Peter stroked his moustache. As Stiles berated him while mixing the pancake batter for lunch.

"And you know who else has one ? Every villain ever !"

Peter smiled  
"Voldemort doesn't, Darth vader doesn't, Khan doesn't- "

"Shut up. You look like a Mario Bro"  
"Derek has facial hair!"  
"Derek has a beard, not an evil  moustache, you can have all the beards you like."

Peter snorted.

Stiles glared at him.

"Yes. I do realise how that sounds"

Peter prowled towards him, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Stop that"  
Stiles laughed.  
"You look like you want to steal my virginity."

Peter wrapped his arms around him.

"Not steal, my love, never steal"

Stiles pushed him away.

"Stop being so creepy"  
He laughed  

"It's my face"  
"And I have to kiss it"  
"You're not the only one"  
"Don't worry, he'll be home soon to agree with me"

Peter put his hands on the counter top trapping his husband. He leaned in for a kiss. Stiles gave him a chaste kiss and wrinkled his nose.

"Why don't you just grow a goatee again? That was nice. I liked that."

Peter heard Derek's car pull up the drive. It wasn't Thursday, it was Monday but Derek was home early because he had a doctor's appointment. He wasn't sick or anything, just needed a prostate exam. He was dreading it so Stiles was making pancakes.

"Derek's home"  
"Good. Now he can tell to change that thing on your face"

Peter bitch faced him.

Stiles smiled at Derek as he came through the door.

"I'm so glad you're home Der-bear! I need your help to win an argument"  
"About Peter's face?"  
"Yes, isn't it awful?"  
"I like it, makes him look distinguished"

Derek winked at Peter. He actually hated the moustache, Peter knew that but Stiles didn't and Derek liked to tease.

Stiles glared at him.  
"And to think I made you pancakes."

He plated up the fried goods.

"So you already for your check up?"  
"I don't see why I need one, I think I'd know if there was something wrong with my prostate."  
"Better safe than sorry, and you are not a doctor so what you think doesn't really matter in this situation, if it was easy everyone would do it."

Derek drizzled the syrup on his pancakes.

"Can I not just stay here and let you examine it?"  
"I'm not a doctor, you are going and that's final Mr scaredy- wolf"  
"Stiles. Someone is going to sticking their finger up my butt. I think I should be little apprehensive."

Stiles snagged the whipped cream of the table and sat at Derek's feet.  
"Surely you've had worse things up your butt, I know I have. Well, worse isn't really the word I'm looking for, bigger, stranger maybe"  
"There is a big difference between my husbands and mates sticking something up my butt then some strangers with cold hands probing me."

Stiles handed the whipped cream up to Peter.

"She's a doctor, not a martian. I had mine last week, it's not a big deal, and it just might save your life"

One of the architects that worked for Triwolf had recently passed away due to prostate cancer and there was a big push on in the company to raise awareness, including arranging prostate exams for everyone on the company tab. And Peter was doing Movember.

They ate their pancakes as they discussed their day so far, what happened in the office, a client with a unique request, enjoying a free morning because  Chris had taken the twins and PJ to visit John at the station.

Eventually, Derek had to go.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you Der-bear?"  
"I'm sure Stiles, I'm an alpha werewolf, I can go see a doctor by myself"  
"Even if she is gonna stick her cold hands up your butt?"  
"Yes. I'll see you when I get home. I love you"  
"Love you too"

Derek grabbed his keys and headed out to the door. Calling as he went  
"Love ya Peter!"  
"Love ya Derek!"

*** 

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He had hyped it up to much in his head and was stressing for nothing. 

He was greeted at the door by Jamie, as per usual.

"Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Guess what I did!"  
"Did you take a nap?"  
"Yes, no, guess more Pop!"  
"Did you eat your lunch?""Poooooooppppp!"  
"I give up, what did you do?"  
"I was really good so teacher gived  me a sticker"  
"Gave, buddy, gave. That's great"

He hefted his son into his arms and made his way to the kitchen. The triplets were working on their homework, the twins were playing on the floor, Peter was bottle feeding PJ and Stiles sipping a cup of coffee. 

"How'd go?"  
"Fine, results are clear"  
"Good, better safe than sorry"

Derek looked at his family, Caroline, Maria, Nicholas, James, Micheal, Morgan, Przemyslaw, Stiles and Peter. He'd be lost without them. He owed it to them to be in peak  condition, he was an alpha, he couldn't protect his pack if he was dead.

Alan. Alan had left a child, Rebecca, two wives, Hannah and Jessica,one of them five months pregnant ( Hannah) and an older sister who lived in New Zealand. A simple check up could saved a life, and stopped the ruination of five lives.

He couldn't do that to his family. He knew what an aching hole lost family can leave. 

From now on he'd make it business to get regular check ups and really make an effort to look after himself and his family.

Stiles gave him a small smile and gestured with his head to Morgan, she had somehow managed to get a plastic bowl from the press and put it on her brother's head.

He smiled back.

He really loved his family

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love 
> 
> Xoxo 
> 
> Poorunfortunatesod on tumblr


End file.
